Various types of messaging may be used to send messages, such as text messages and email messages, between computing devices. Some messaging services may allow messages to be sent to and from multiple types of computing devices, including but not limited to mobile devices (i.e., devices configured to communicate over mobile networks) and non-mobile device (i.e., devices not configured to communicate over mobile networks, but instead to communicate over other networks, such as the Internet). This may allow a user of a messaging service to use the messaging service from both mobile and non-mobile endpoints.
In order to ensure that a user with access to multiple endpoints does not miss a message, a messaging service may be configured to send messages for that user to each of the user's devices that are currently connected to the messaging service. For example, a first user may be connected to the service through a smart phone, a notebook computer, and a laptop computer. As such, if a second user sends a message to the first user, each of the first user's devices that are connected to the shared service will receive the message.
However, in some instances, the first user may not be active at all endpoints. For example, a user working on a laptop computer may not be active at a mobile endpoint (e.g., smart phone) that continues to receive messages from the mobile service. Each message received by the mobile device, however, decreases the battery life of the device. Therefore, while it is convenient to receive messages at a plurality of endpoints, messages received while a user is not active at a mobile endpoint may by detrimental to the life of the mobile device battery.